


Duets [Zen x Musical Trash!MC]NSFW

by AuthorWannabe



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: You’re listening to some songs from your favorite musicals, and eventually you start singing along.Then some very talented cinnamon roll Z̶e̶n̶ decides to join you. it’s pretty innocent at first until a certain song comes on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I went and wrote an Nsfw again.

Zen was out at work, and you were feeling strangely productive today so you decided to do some cleaning. You were doing pretty well, until you got bored of the silence. So you grabbed your phone and put on your playlist, which was mostly composed of musical songs.  
If there’s one thing you and Zen definitely had in common: It’s love for musicals. Seriously, You were such musical trash. Hamilton, Wicked, Heather’s, 21 Chump Street, you name it: you were absolute, fangasming trash for it.  
And Zen thought it was absolutely precious. Every time you would fangirl over a musical you liked, You can bet Zen would take a selfie and fawn over how cute you are.  
You grabbed your phone, put your playlist on shuffle, and went back to cleaning.  
After a while, it was less of you cleaning, and more of you singing along to Candy Store, Aaron Burr, sir,What is this Feeling, What the heck I gotta do, etc. into cleaning products.  
Eventually one of your favorite songs came on. Helpless from Hamilton. You knew every word to this song and it was arguably your favorite, with guns and ships being a strong competitor.  
The whole world was pretty much gone at this point. Just you singing along with Eliza.  
“That boy is mine!” you sang, approaching the end of your song  
“Helpless! Helpless! Down for the count, And I’m drownin’ in em.”  
“Eliza, I don’t have a dollar to my name,” A more masculine voice sang out, startling you.  
You whipped around to see Zen, smirking at your flustered expression.  
“An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame.” He continued, striding towards you.  
“All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain. A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain.” He made his way towards you grabbing your hands, and holding them in his.  
He continued the song, acting out the motions that Hamilton made while singing this to Eliza.  
“I’ve been livin’ without a family since I was a child. My father left, my mother died, I grew up buckwild. But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real.” He leaned his forehead against yours. “And long as I’m alive, Eliza, swear to God. You’ll never feel so…”  
You both smiled brightly before spinning in a circle, careful not to break or bump into anything.  
You sang Eliza’s part while he sung Hamilton’s. At some point, he picked you up and twirled you around, still singing like an angel.  
“In New York you can be a new man” The background singers chanted.  
The actor put you down, and you both stared at each other with love struck gazes.  
“Helpless…” you finished, leaning in to kiss your boyfriend.  
He smiled against your lips and kissed you back, angling your head up toward his.  
The song stopped, and another on started to play, but you two barely noticed.  
Eventually you pulled apart, and a blush had crept onto your face. You had gotten caught up in the moment.  
“A-ah.” You stumbled, “s-sorry, I-I got-”  
Zen chuckled, cutting you off.  
“It’s fine. You have such a nice singing voice, princess.” he complimented you.  
“Please. I’m no where near as good as you.” which was true. At least, you thought so. Zen clearly did not.  
“Nonsense, babe. I swear, if you were to sing like that in front of an audience- you’ll blow us all away.” He sang the last part as a reference to yet another Hamilton song you adored.  
“Zen, you know I could never sing in front of a crowd.” If there was one difference between you to: it was his confidence on stage, and your shyness.  
“Then will you at least sing for me?”  
You blushed, and smiled.  
“Hyun…”  
I NEED IT HARD, I’M A DEAD GIRL WALKING  
You both snapped back to reality. You mentally cursed at the interruption, and that shuffle decided to put on that song. The song where JD and Veronica bang. Not exactly a song you want to listen to with a friend (or a boyfriend), unless it’s ironically.  
“S-SORRY!” you cried out, “I’LL GO TURN IT OFF!”  
You made a move to step away from Zen and towards your phone on the nearby counter, but before you could, Zen grabbed your wrist, making you look back at him.  
“Babe.” he said, his tone gone husky.  
“Z-zen?”  
“Ever wonder how JD and Veronica sang while having sex?” he asked.  
Actually, sometimes you did.  
“W-well, uh-” before you could finish, however, he pinned you onto the couch, gripping your wrists above your head.  
“Care to find out?” He whispered.  
Your face flushed and your heartbeat quickened at Zen’s sudden lust filled gaze. This kind of thing happened so many times, you had lost count.  
One minute things could be innocent and sweet, next minute you could be pressed against a couch asking to reenact a sex scene from a musical.  
Still though… you didn’t hate the idea. It could be fun and Zen was extremely talented. At singing, and in the sheets.  
You nodded. What the heck? It could be fun.  
He smirked down at you, and leaned down to press a kiss against your neck. He lifted his head to whisper in your ear, his lips brushing against the skin.  
“Would you like to continue this in the bedroom?”  
You nodded again, a ‘mmhmm’ sound coming from your closed lips.  
He chuckled, moving to get off the couch and carrying you in his arms, bridal style. He took you over to where your phone was, so that you could pick it up, before heading to the bedroom.  
When you got in there, he put you down and walked towards the side of the bed. You nodded to him and resumed the music, setting your phone down on the nightstand.  
“Veronica? What’re you doing in my room?” Zen said, in perfect sync with JD.  
Oh lord, how were you going to do this? Still though, you managed to walk over to Zen, somehow keeping a straight face, and let a ‘ssh’ sound as you put a finger against Zen’s lips.  
You sang Veronica’s part, channeling every ounce of your energy into trying not to laugh. While you were singing, your eyes scoped over Zen’s figure, until something caught your eye. He had a semi hard-on, making an awkward shape in his pants.  
He was getting turned on by this?  
You had no idea why he would, but while still managing to keep to the tempo of the song, your opposite hand went to knead at the erection, causing a surprised gasp from the actor.  
“Shut your mouth,” You sang, feeling bolder. “And lose them tighty whiteys.”  
You pushed Zen to against the bed, and tugged off your shirt while he stared up at you in surprise.  
“Tonight I’m yours! I’m your dead girl walking!”  
The logical part of your mind was screaming at you to stop, but you kept going, wanting to do this. To make love to the man beneath you while one of your favorite songs was playing.  
And Zen certainly didn’t seem to mind. In fact, he was rather enjoying your sudden burst of confidence.  
“Get on all fours, kiss this dead girl walking!“  
“Let’s go you know the drill. I’m hot and pissed and on the pill!” which you were, thank God.  
As you continued to sing the rest of the part, Zen buried his face in the nape of your neck and your bosom, making it hard to continue to sing and not giggle.  
“And you know you know you know…” you sang, cradling Zen’s face in your hands, angling his head up from your chest to look up at you.  
“It’s cause you’re beautiful…you say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree.” You were singing this part especially to Zen, because despite his narcissism, you knew what a rough past he had. He smiled up at you, his eyes loving and his cheeks had grown flushed. He was always told he was ugly. He needed to remind himself he was pretty, because no one else would.  
This man needed love and you were going to give it to him, goddamnit.  
“So the world’s unfair? Keep it locked out there. In here it’s beautiful.” You grabbed him by his collar and pulled him toward you, while he offered no resistance.  
“Let’s make this beautiful!”  
“That works for m-mpfh!” he barely got to finish before you pressed yourself against him, locking your lips together in a rough kiss.  
While your tongues wrestled, you wasted no time ripping each others clothing off.  
When you were both completely bare, you stared at his erect cock. Though you had seen it, many, many times before, you never got tired of the sight. Every inch of him was beautiful, including his member.  
You stroked it a bit, softly kissing the head. Doing so caused Zen to groan.  
You smirked up at him,  
“That’s not part of the song~” you teased, stroking his shaft a bit harder. Zen bit the bottom of his lip, trying his hardest not to moan at the feeling.  
You chuckled, deciding to grant mercy. You steadied your already soaked entrance at the top of his cock. Giving no warning, you immediately sank down onto him, engulfing his cock in your wet heat.  
This time, Zen could not hold back his loud carnal moan. You couldn’t blame him though, since you let out a particularly lust filled cry yourself.  
You worked yourself into a rhythm, which just so happened to match the tempo of the song.  
You gripped Zen’s shoulders as he gripped onto your hips, wet slapping sounds accompanying the song of the melody playing.  
“YEEAAH!” You cried out, almost moaned. You had gotten so caught up in riding the man beneath you, you had almost forgot about singing.  
“FULL STEAM AHEAD TAKE THIS DEAD GIRL WALKING!” you sang loudly, pointing forward. You were definitely drunk on lust.  
“H-How did you find my address?” Zen sang, stuttering a bit.  
Even though he was clearly engulfed in well…you, he still sang completely on-key.  
“No sleep tonight for you,” you sang, resting your hands on either side of his head, “Better chug that mountain dew,”  
“Okay, Okay.” He sang it as if he were intimidated, just as JD sang it in the song. You’re incredibly horny expression must have been it. Now you knew how the character Veronica felt.  
“Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!”  
“Okay, Okay!” Zen sang, more confidently, sitting up.  
“Slap me, pull my hair, touch me-”  
He ghosted his hands over your body causing you to feel maximum pleasure and bury your head in his chest. His actions in turn caused you to increase your pace, causing Zen to feel immense pleasure, too.  
“There! and there! and there!” You both sang.  
“No more talking,” you pulled your head up to look at him, only to find him smirking.  
“Nooo~” He pushed you forward, so that he was on top of you as he sang this part.  
He slammed his hips against yours, thrusting his member all the way into you.  
“LOVE this dead girl~”  
You sang while he mercilessly slammed himself into you over and over.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” you both sang, breathily. He quickened his pace, both of you so close to your climax.  
He looked at you, as if trying to tell you he was about to cum. You nodded, you were close, too.  
Deciding to get back at him for being so rough as he thrusted into you, you reached back and pulled his hair.  
He seemed to feel more pleasure than pain from the action, but he still ‘Ow’ed to keep in sync with the lyrics.  
“YEAAAAH!” You both yelled out as you, as if on cue, both orgasmed. You first, and Zen following closely after.  
You collapsed next to each other,both of you panting and light headed.  
You slung your arm over to the nightstand, pausing your playlist before it could continue.  
Zen hummed, holding you against his chest and kissing the top of your head.  
“You did so good babe.”  
“My singing or…the other thing?” you asked.  
“Yes,” he cooed as he kissed your cheek, causing you to laugh.  
“You know…” he said, moving his kisses down to your shoulder.  
“The director I’m working with right now said he’d like to direct ‘Heathers’ after the project he’s working on.” He placed soft kisses against your neck.  
“And he said if I wanted to, I could be JD. would you want to be my Veronica?”  
You took a moment to process this, which wasn’t easy since you were still a little dazed from your previous ecstasy.  
“But what if…”  
“Hey.” he said, tilting your head to look up at him.  
“You are great. You have the singing voice of an angle. You are beautiful. I will personally fight with anyone who disagrees.”  
“Oh god, you’d do it to.” you laughed, lightly.  
“Weeeell?” he asked, kissing your forehead.  
“Okay, okay, i’ll try. I probably won’t be very good, but i’ll give it my best.”  
“There’s my girl.” he nuzzled his forehead against yours lovingly.  
“But if I actually get the part, we can’t act out the scene the way just did.”  
He smiled wolfishly at you, placing his lips against yours in a sweet kiss that was slowly grew deeper.  
“No promises~”

**Author's Note:**

> the songs used in this fan fiction don’t belong to me. All songs used in this fan fiction belong to there respective musicals, which I recommend you go check out. I say these things out of fear of being copy righted, but honestly this goes without saying. I am not a songwriter. I can not right any of these masterpieces, and I DEFINITELY DID NOT WRITE ‘DEAD GIRL WALKING’. IF I EVER TRIED TO WRITE A SONG LIKE ‘DEAD GIRL WALKING’ I’D COLLAPSE FROM EMBARRASSMENT BEFORE I EVEN GOT HALFWAY THROUGH THE DANG SONG. Don’t mistake me though, ‘dead girl walking’ is a great song, and ‘Heathers’ is a great musical. Love them both. Have a good day dear reader <3


End file.
